


Snow Cones For The Mailman

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, but really subtle fluff, yeah basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be completely honest, Karkat had just been doing his job. All he did was save that stupid package from that crazy haired clown burglar for that stupidly attractive guy. Well, he guessed being a mailman did have its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Cones For The Mailman

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally the most random idea i don't even know where i came up with this but feel free to use this idea for other ships if u want :3 enjoy!

Karkat Vantas pulled the white FedEx truck up in front of the squat, plain looking house, almost exactly identical to every other one on the street. The only difference between this one and the rest of the block was the fact that this person actually took care of their lawn, which was green and healthy looking.

To put it nicely, this was NOT a great neighborhood. But Karkat was used to seeing weird stuff around these parts since he had this route every week. He told himself he did it for the extra cash, but honestly, he did it because he enjoyed it. He liked to sift through the mail as he delivered it to each house, wondering what kind of secrets could be hidden in those envelopes. Or illegal drug money.

He collected an amazon package and a pile of letters in his mail bag, so instead of driving up to each house individually he could walk around to the houses nearby after dropping off the package.

He walked up to the front door of the house and pressed the doorbell, which was hanging loosely by the wires but still managing to work. He set the package down in front of the door and left before the person could open the door and try to talk to him, because Karkat noticed an outdated Toyota parked in the driveway, meaning they were home. Karkat DEFINITELY didn't choose this job for the social interaction.

As he walked around to the other houses, though, he kept glancing over at the house with the package still at the door, afraid that someone might come along and try to steal it. If this guy wasn’t going to answer his door Karkat was probably going to do him a favor by hiding the box.

Sure enough, as Karkat was heading back to his truck, some shady guy in a hoody with a huge afro of curly hair came sidling up the sidewalk with a cautious look in his eyes.

Karkat hid behind the FedEx vehicle and peeked through the window at the suspicious looking miscreant. Karkat quickly ducked his head down when the man looked in the direction of the truck. Slowly Karkat lifted his head again to watch the delinquent walk up to the front door of the house.

Just as he was about to reach down and scoop up that package, Karkat came out from the behind the van and ran screaming at the thief with his arms waving in the air.

The man’s eyes got wide and he grabbed the box before Karkat could get there, “YoU cAn’T cAtCh Me MoThErFuCkEr!” the villain shouted at Karkat, turning to run the other direction.

“Oh YEAH?!” Karkat retorted, his arms wrapping around the man’s waist and tackling the felon to the ground.

Karkat just barely managed to yank the box out of the guy’s hands before the criminal shoved Karkat off of him so he was on his back, hugging the package to his chest.

The wrongdoer pulled what appeared to be a clown horn out his jacket pocket and honked it loud in Karkat’s face before running off down the street.

Suddenly, the front door of the house opened and Karkat looked over to see a guy about Karkat’s age in a grimy t-shirt and boxers holding a broom in his hand. 

“GAMZEE!!!” he screamed at the figure of the mugger disappearing behind a house.

The guy walked over to Karkat, who was still on the ground, and looked down at him with a concerned look on his face, “What happened? It was that damn juggalo wasn’t it. Are you alright?”

Karkat gulped and shoved the box at the half dressed boy, “Your package has arrived, sir.”

He laughed and took the box, then reaching out a hand to Karkat, who stared at it for a moment before taking it and pulling himself up off of the ground.

“Thanks, man.” he said to Karkat when the flustered mailman had brushed himself off, “This order is very important to me. Saving my mail is practically saving my life. My name’s Dave by the way.”

“Karkat.” he said shortly, feeling uncomfortable about the praise he was being given, “Honestly, it was nothing.”

Dave frowned, “Oh, come on. Why don't you come inside for a minute; I need to repay you somehow for heroically taking on that douchebag.”

“Really, it’s fine.” Karkat insisted, shaking his head and holding his hands in front of him as if he could ward off Dave’s kindness.

“Bro,” Dave said seriously, putting a hand on Karkat’s shoulder and looking him straight in the eyes, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I’m giving you here. The chance to see my world and all it’s glorious secrets, hell, I’ll even show you what’s in the box. Don’t you want to know what’s in the box?!”

Karkat sighed, defeated, and replied, “Yeah. Yeah, I want to know what’s in the box.” He was ahead of schedule with his deliveries anyways, why not take a break?

“Then come with me!” Dave smiled, leading him into his house.

You couldn’t tell from looking at the outside of the house, but the inside was a dizzying mess of colors and smells. Dave showed Karkat into what he thought was a living room and said, “Wait here for a minute while I go put on some pants. I fell asleep so I didn’t hear the package get here.”

Karkat blushed, remembering how he’d first seen Dave in his red striped boxers waving a broom viscously in the air. Karkat tried to distract himself by looking around the room. Clothes were strewn around the rooms, posters covering the walls of some gangster looking robots and shady looking black men, and Karkat couldn’t help his curiosity as he asked, “Do you live here all by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Dave said, coming back out of the other room with a pair of black jeans on and the box under his arm, “I’m a little young to be living on my own, but I couldn’t stand living with my brother. Speaking of which, how old are you?”

“18,” Karkat answered, twiddling his fingers restlessly.

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive considering you’re a mailman. But, you know, at least you’ve got a job.” Dave set the box down on the table and sat down on the old couch next to Karkat.

“Heh heh, yeah.” Karkat laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open this box!” Dave grinned and pulled a knife out of his pocket, slicing the cardboard down the middle.

Dave folded back the flaps and pulled out yet another box, but on this one it had a picture of a bright blue snow cone machine with four different colored snow cones on the side, red, yellow, green, and blue. Dave smiled at Karkat like he was a kid opening a present on Christmas day. Karkat couldn’t help but smile back.

Gradually, as Karkat read the instructions and Dave tried to put it together, Karkat started to relax. Something about Dave made him feel safe and comfortable, and Karkat had to admit he liked the feeling.

Finally, after much arguing over the diagrams, they had assembled the machine. Dave wasted no time bringing out a bucket of ice from the kitchen and shoving a handful into the grinder. Once Dave had added a couple more handfuls of crushed ice, he got an ice cream scoop and made a snow cone for Karkat and himself. They both got red syrup, which was decided to be the best flavor.

Karkat and Dave sat on the couch together eating their snow cones and enjoying each other’s company. Karkat, for once in a very long time, felt happy, and he glanced at Dave every once in awhile just to make sure he was still there.

Both Karkat and Dave were disappointed when they had to part, so they decided that every week when Karkat was doing his route in Dave’s neighborhood, he’d come over to Dave’s house and they’d have snow cones together.

And every week they did.


End file.
